Frío
by Maka Kagamine
Summary: Porque después de todo, confesarle a tu novio que eres friolento tiene sus recompensas. KisaxYukina.


_**D**_isclaimer: Los personajes son de Shungiku Nakamura, lo único mío es la trama de la historia.

_**A**_dvertencia: Yaoi (relación _chicoxchico_) si no te gustan este tipo de cosas no leas, por favor.

_**S**_ummary: Porque después de todo, confesarle a tu novio que eres friolento tiene sus recompensas.

_**P**_areja: KisaxYukina.

* * *

><p><strong>F<strong>río**.**

**…**

—¡Ah! —Se quejó Kisa molesto, una vez más en aquel día. —¡Me rindo!

Sacó sus frías manos de su chamarra e intentó darles algo calor soplándoles un poco de vaho de su boca. Pero, sin embargo, nada parecía funcionar. Sus manos seguían igual de frías que un témpano de hielo.

Masculló un par de palabras mal sonantes a la par que intentaba darse calor. A veces realmente odiaba ser tan friolento.

Enojado, sin saber muy bien con quien o con qué, abrazó sus piernas y se dejó caer al suelo. Pudo haber sido un golpe sordo —Y bastante doloroso— de no ser porque su caída fue amortiguada por un esponjoso, calientito y cómodo futón que su novio había colocado ahí para estar más a gusto.

"Novio" aún le parecía un tanto irreal que Yukina fuera su pareja sentimental. Era casi un sueño o una fantasía el que estuvieran juntos. Sin embargo, todavía estaba un tanto inseguro de su relación, por lo tanto, evitaba hacerse demasiadas ilusiones.

—¿Eh? ¿Kisa qué haces ahí? —Preguntó el dueño de sus pensamientos saliendo de la cocina. Por un momento Shouta se había olvidado por completo de él.

—Disfrutando de la comodidad que me ofrece el futón. —Mintió, volviéndose a sentar correctamente. Esa parte orgullosa de él no dejaba que su pareja se preocupara. Él era el mayor, por lo tanto el debía preocuparse por Yukina.

Obviamente el castaño no le creyó del todo, a pesar de que llevaban poco tiempo saliendo Yukina comenzaba a saber cuando su pareja le mentía. Sabía que algo le pasaba a Kisa, pero prefirió no preguntarle, no quería que se molestara.

—Umm... ¡Vale! —Yukina sonrió, provocando que el ambiente se llenara de esa aura principesca tan distintiva de él. Kisa tuvo que apartar la mirada inmediatamente. —¿Tienes frío?

—¿Ah? ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Porqué tienes las mejillas rojas, y la nariz también.

El más pequeño —de altura, por supuesto— se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

—Estoy bien.

—Te traeré otro suéter. —Murmuró el otro, no muy convencido de la respuesta.

—No es necesario. —Soltó Kisa. Estaba siendo orgulloso y lo sabía. —Estoy bien, ya te lo dije.

—Pero podrías enfermarte.

—Déjalo ya, Yukina. —Kisa agitó ambas manos frente a su novio. Éste, entonces, aprovechó el movimiento y capturó las manos de su amante entre las suyas. Un repentino calor invadió las manos de Kisa y poco a poco se fue extendiendo por todo su cuerpo.

Sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo, esta vez, por la verguenza. ¿Por qué Yukina tenía que ser tan caliente?

—Tienes las manos realmente frías. —Dijo, ligeramente preocupado.

El de cabello negro masculló algo entre dientes y suspiró, derrotado.

—Soy algo friolento, pero no importa. Estoy bien. —Medio mintió, medio admitió.

Yukina frunció el ceño ante la preocupación. No le gustaba que Kisa mintiera ni tampoco que estuviera tan frío. Fue entonces que una idea se le vino a la cabeza.

—¿Quieres qué te caliente? —Preguntó, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Y antes de que su amante pudiera responder, lo jaló hacia él mismo para poder abrazarlo.

Kisa se sonrojó ante las palabras de su joven amante, ¿Por qué Yukina tenía que decir cosas tan sensuales y seductoras como esas? o quizás era cosa suya y de su pervertida mente. Tal vez su pareja había dicho esa frase sin pensarlo muy bien. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentirse cómodo entre los brazos del castaño pues, como por arte de magia, el calor se había ido de su cuerpo dejando en su lugar una sensación de agradable calidez.

—Sí, quiero que me calientes. —Murmuró, sin saber muy bien lo que decía. Yukina lo atontaba bastante, en realidad.

Yukina sonrío y recostó a Kisa sobre el futón antes de besarlo apasionadamente. Claro que lo calentaría, sólo como él sabía hacerlo.

* * *

><p><strong>N<strong>/A: ¡Mi primer yaoi! #HellYeah. xD ¿Qué les puedo decir? Amo esta pareja desde que conocí Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, me identifiqué al máximo con Kisa-san y me enamoré de Yukina a primera vista *-*!

**E**n fin, espero que el drabble les haya gustado. Cualquier cosa dejen un review, estaré feliz de recibirlos y contestarlos. :) Si quieren pueden agregarme al Facebook: Aline Márquez (Maka Kagamine). Y al Twitter LynePhantomhive.

**E**spero que hayan tenido una gran navidad, y pasen un muy buen año nuevo ^ w ^ )/

**E**scuchando: Bad Romance - Lady GaGa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿R<strong>_eview? *-*!


End file.
